50 themes
by Isa Lunari
Summary: Fifty themes. One word or two-from household objects to adjectives.  Crack pairings and non-crack but still non-canon  All sorts of random.  There's actually going to be some good ones. Updates every Saturday, or every five reviews. Whatever comes first.
1. Chapter 1

****

****

**A/N: So, 50(or more, depending) themes of awesome stuff. I plan on updating every 5 reviews (if the next one's done) or every Saturday. Whichever comes first. There will be a lsetup at the top of each theme, telling rating/pairing/characters and at the end I might let you know if the next one is ready. (At the time of posting, I won't inboxSPAM because I finish one, and there's either not enough reviews, or it's not Saturday.**

********Tl;Dr I update every 5 reviews, or Saturday. There's gonna be 50. Have fun.

**Witty disclaimer is witty.**

**

* * *

**

Theme:

Colors

****

Pairing:

AkuRoku (onesided?)

* * *

**Posted By: The Key Of Destiny**

**Date: November 17, 2011**

**Mood: Ready to just give up D:**

**Eating: I think I'm gonna be sick**

**Drinking: Underaged :P**

**Playing: Twiddling of the thumbs**

* * *

You see, it all started in Mrs. Kisaragi's english class. She had given us this 'fill it in' poem. It was standard throughout the whole class.

**(Adjective color)**

**_Insertphrase_**

**Obviously _Insertphrase_**

Everyone had to do one, and it had to follow that pattern through the whole poem. It started with black, and worked its way through the rainbow. Simple really.  
Well, no. You see, she's a horrible, mean woman, and read mine aloud. Here, I'll let you see for yourself. Caution, it's a sappy love poem thing.

(_not-quite-black_)

The shadows under his eyes,

Obviously not eyeliner

(_fire-engine red_)

His natural hair color,

Obviously visible against the sea of students

(_setting-sun orange_)

The tattered backpack hanging off one shoulder,

Obvoiusly overused and thrown around

(_highlighter yellow_)

His painted nails, chipped and cracked,

Obviously in need of a new coat

(_vivid venom green_)

The helpless gaze,

Obviously searching for someone

(_light-sky blue_)

His sitar pendant,

Obviously a memoir

(_faded indigo_)

The ribbon wrapped around his neck,

Obviously never removed

(_still-wet voilet_)

His upside down tatoos,

Obviously teardrops

So, you get why I'm mad at her right? Oh, wait, it gets better.

She read mine out loud.

Yeah, as in to the whole class. Torture man, just plain torture. Wait for it, it gets worse.  
Me being me, I stayed back at the end of class to 'yell' (I wouldn't actually, people might hear) at her. I asked her why she read it, she just smiled at me. (We're not at the good part yet you guys, hold on for a minute longer)  
And her smile cued me in, something's not right. You know what she did? She told me to, "Turn around," and then ran off. And I just knew. Knew right then and there, 'Oh shit man, fuck my life, because this is the end of it.'

My soul died at the, "Hey Roxy," Axel said.

And died again at the, "So, you wrote that?"  
Thank god that was the last period of the day. I flew out of there like...like a something.  
And, well, I kind of wish I hadn't. He didn't look angry, or annoyed, or grossed out. I just...wish it could all go back to normal.  
But, she read that stupid poem.

And it all came crashing down.

* * *

**Reviews are love. :D**  
**Next up, STONE.**  
**And yes, it's done, so is the third one,  
****but you don't get to know what that is. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No reviews yet makes me sad. :L Anyways, here's Stone. First or second time writing Namine...And with Roxas... I very much enjoy making them both miserable. They always get the short end of the stick. :D**

**Witty disclaimer is witty.**

**

* * *

**

**Theme: **

Stone

**Pairing:**

RoxasxNamine or Roxas & Namine Friendship

**Warning:**

Previous character death

* * *

The day was chilly, little shivers and puffs of visible breath, and bundled up beside an almost blank stone sat a blond child. Woman now really, this was the ninth year she has visited. This same day, once a year. She never brought anything, no flowers, gifts, or knick knacks other cemetery-goers would usually bring for loved ones.

But she would cry. Unliike the gift bearers, she would sit. Sit, talk, and weep. She spoke of what could have been, whys, whatifs, and coulda, shoulda, wouldas. She asked questions, never the exact same, but all throwbacks to 'why?' She would sit, stare at the sky, and as if it was a reminder, it would make her cry.

Her fingers traced the name, weathered and now illegible, engraved into the stone.

Clenched fists rubbed almost-tears away. She closed her eyes, leaning over the simple gray stone. Every year, every visit, it would erode. Just a little bit. Just like he did.

Blond locks fell away from her face as she stared at the sky. She glared at that deep blue, so like his eyes, before slamming a fist into the ground.

"What did I do? Was it even me? Why'd you leave?"

She stared, unblinking, unwavering, even as tears dripped from her eyes. They sank into stone, wetting it, shading it. Just enough to see the name.

"Roxas."

* * *

Next up is Lies. It done. Typed and ready. Five reviews people...it's not that much D:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Crap, sorry! I know i said Saturdays, but I was building the frame for my bed all day yesterday, and today, and when I finally got upstairs I ate, then passed out. Next week's will be out on Firday hopefully, as I'm going camping this weekend.

Tl;Dr: Sorry 'bout lateness, next one might be early.

* * *

**Theme:**

Lies

**Pairing:**

Squintable SoraxRiku

* * *

He ran circles through the darkness. He needed a way OUT, before he was pulled into another battle for his heart.

His blindfold is, a shield protectionfromdarkness eatinghisvision, trapping him in this dark eternity.

He can't see can't move can't BREATHE as tendrils of darkness whisper pain_love_LIES. So he retreats. Within himself he asks questions. Asks his own darkness_dawn_ who he is now. And it shows him memories. And he knows now. He can't break free, but he can hope.

Wish for his Light.

To wake up on the islands.

None of this, none of the agony here, would have mattered, happened, if he'd told his Light how he felt_FEELS_. He's tired now, of the pain, of the misery inside.

There are times when he wouldn't mind losing it, his heart that is, and feel nothing. Nothing but the night.

His darkness overpowers him sometimes. The darkness surrounding him giving the heartless inside power, sapping his own. Forcing him to go, do, say exactly as the heartless wants.

He can't tell anymore, is he nobody, or Nobody? Is he hurt? Is he sad? He's forgotten how to tell, did he ever even know?

He doesn't even care.

His heart, (the Boy) would never know, never remember him. He'd just give up, no turning back, let it all fade to black. Become nothing, nobody.

Nobody.

NOBODY! The one he's searching for. Fix his (the Boy's) heart, and hope there's a place for the broken_dirty_darknessinfested in the light.

Twilight. He stares at the Boy. (not the real one, the fake. Fragment. Nobody.) He wonders, can he do it? Take this Boy, take him from his friends, steal his happiness away?

Happy.

Nobody. no heart, can't feel.

They fight. Unable to understand, yet understanding. Understanding why, to the point where it's scary accurate.

But he still breaks_fixes_ the Nobody. Puts him back where he belongs.

Helps him fade to white.

He knows the Boy will never be the same.

A broken light.

His beacon in the darkness. He wants to run to him, hold his Light. But his help is needed elsewhere. One move closer, one more step, and he'd fall apart. His heart (the Boy still, no has always had it) there'd be nothing that'd be left. So he hides in the darkness.

Folowing.

Helping.

Saving.

Waiting.

Hoping.

Hoping for his own return to white. The boy forgets, remembers, acts strange. The Nobody. 'Who am I? Can you tell me where I am?'

The Boy.

His Light.

He needs the help, he's forgotten how to see. he's forgotten if he can. The blindfold is gone now, his heart is his own, and if he opened his eyes, there'd be no more going back. Because everything will change, and it all will fade to...

"It's Riku! Riku's back!"

* * *

Awww, happy ending! :D

*warm and snuggly*

Also, next is Noises. It's done, but I need to chuck it at a few friends and have them beta it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Theme: **

Noises

**Pairing:**

Zexion Demyx friendship. Kind of.

**Warning:**

Insanity

Character Death

Voices in your mind

Utter loss of hope

**Note:** This kind of includes a crossover from Fable III, nothing too spoilery, and if you haven't ever even HEARD of Fable, you can still understand this.. The thing speaking is from Fable III. [Which, by the way, I have finished. Though I'm still tracking down those freaking gnomes.]

* * *

It's dark. This hell hole is a dungeon with smells of mold and dead and decay. There is no light except a small strip from a door at the top of steep wooden stairs. This hole in the ground, this... prison.

I know not what I have done wrong. Though it must assuredly condemn me to one of the many layers of hell, considering it was a preist who placedd me in here. He claimed it was for the good of those around me. Locking me away would, as were his exact words 'Keep temptation far from the good, god fearing folk within town.'

Now, I could be wrong, but I do not see myself as some sort of 'temptation' for the simple people of this town. I'm barely five foot four, and weigh around one hundred and twenty or so pounds, too tiny for manual labor. I have lavenderish hair that falls shoulder length across one side of my face, and is cropped short along the back, most people make fun of me for it. My family is poorer than dirt, and survives through only the help of those who are more generous around town, and the church itself. You see, other than the fact that I am educated in the ways of reading, writing, and maths, I have no particular use in this place. I'm certainly no 'temptation' for anyone.

Yet, brother Demyx insisted on my removal from my home. It's been about a week now, if I can count the hours and days correctly. The church bell helps, but I have to guess how long I sleep. It's actually the only sound I heard other than that door at the stairs opening, and a plate of food, a pitcher of water, and a clean chamber pot being set down. I was told by Demyx to not try to leave, and I'm not one to disobey a direct servant of the Gods. That would end...unpleasently.

* * *

Brother Demyx told me that it has been four full weeks since I had last been outside. Much has changed in this once dank little cellar. I've been given two lamps, a bedmat, a small table, a few books to read, and a journal too. It would have been very lonely if not for brother Demyx coming in now to sit and speak with me. He says I am not the only one locked away like this. That there is one person with almost every brother in the church. In almost every church. He told me of what has been happening recently around the town, how it's growing, more people moving in, less moving out. The new stores popping up along the river. The new roads, houses, some of the townsfolk are even thinking of building a small school.

This time though, after he leaves...there's a noise. Now, I'm most definitely hearing things. I've never once heard anything more than the door opening or closing. There's a long, hidden hall inside the library. One dusty old bookcase slides over a bit, and you squeeze through. Then you'd have to find the switch at the very bottom of the trim along the wall. Then you the door to that hall opens.

Now, the church's library holds records, a few religous texts, and a supervisor, brother Demyx. Not many people go in there, and it _is _a library, people are expected to be quiet. There's also the fact that the bookshelf hiding the hidden door is rather thick, and that the door itself is stone around a foot or so thick.

I simply brush it off as hearing things. There's no way any noise could get through all of those barriers.

* * *

Things had been happening. Those noises. They're louder. I couldn't tell what they were, they'd simply brush my ears and dissapear. I'd witheld them from brother Demyx for fear of him labelling me as insane, Granted, I should have known a brother of the Order would never do such a thing, but I may have actually been...crazy.

* * *

Brother Demyx has finally told me something about why I have been taken. Supposedly, the Gods choose a few humans who would otherwise have nothing. Those who would be most likely to 'live without living.' They...well, nobody actually knows what about them is special. Brother Demyx is one of a few of the Order who can recognize these...Gifted. They take us and hide us untill we are grown. Untill we can make our own decisions without being exploited by those around us. Without our 'Abilities' being taken away because of misuse that we were tricked into.

Perhaps these noises are part of my gift?

* * *

For some reason I haven't told brother Demyx of what I hear. It...These noises, thay have tones now, they're longer, more drawn out. Like a voice.

* * *

Whatever has been making those noises...it's closer. So much closer. The sounds are clearer. Words. Sentences almost. I've started to stop speaking with brother Demyx. He asks why, but I simply say I have been thinking ofwhat he told me. How I was destined to survive without living, but have been changed, by the Gods themselves.

* * *

I have asked brother Demyx for some of the books on...curses, hexes, banes, and removing all of these things. He seems to think I'm trying to get rid of my 'powers' but he thinks no harm will come of it.

It's been speaking more now.

_"All that you love shall become shadow. All that you see shall become death."_

* * *

Louder. So. Much. Louder.

Gods help me. It's...speaking. These words dig into me.

_"Petals, falling into the river. You are the flowers the children will pick and cast into dead water."_

* * *

_"There will be no bargains. There will be only darkness. The children command it!"_

Who are the children? Who is speaking to me? Taunting me? Constantly screaming about the futility of removing it from my mind.

* * *

Brother Demyx is becoming worried. He should be. This, this _thing _whispering into my mind, is NOT part of some divine gift. Unless they are simply toying with a lowly mortal.

_"You have done terrible things. Did you think I wouldn't know? ...Did you think I would allow it?_"

* * *

This is...wrong. So wrong. This, shadow gained form. It, it _stood. _It stood, It grew, stretching and forming legs and arms and a face. These yellow eyes, bright and dull, and glowing. It sprouted demon wings. Lifted itself from the floor. Flew _through _me. THROUGH me. Brother Demyx heard my scream. I told him it was a nightmare...not the voice, taunting me.

_"Watch us fly into your heart!"_

* * *

_"The darkness is inside you! You cannot escape it, it flocks to you always."_

It was right. It was inside me now. Tugging at my mind, my heart. RIPPING me apart from the inside.

I could not fight it.

But maybe...

_"There will be **no bargains**. There will be only darkness. The children command it!"_

* * *

I've started to burn the lamps without the coverings. The heat is intense, but it keeps the shadows out.

_"We will snuff out every last light, smother every breath from every mouth, and stop the beating of every heart."_

And a dark breeze blew them out.

* * *

Brother Demyx asks why I have stopped using the lamps. He doesn't hear the voice answer for me.

_"You are tainted. The stain will never wash out. The sun will never shine upon you again. Tainted...broken little toys..."_

* * *

One of the Shadows, the children, came to me again. It never spoke. Simply kneeled in front of me, pressed long, clawed fingers to my face. A painful, loving, bloody caress.

_"Death, beats it's wings for you."_

* * *

There are more of them now. Only...they never speak. Simply claw the ground. The light from their eyes sends more shadows skittering across the room.

_"Dead fingers talk, dead fingers whisper, dead fingers claw upon a million eyes!"_

* * *

What have I done? The children..they've..attacked brother Demyx. They did not kill him. They flew at him. He never..he never saw them coming. They flew through him, and darkness floored him, locked him in place.

He was at their mercy.

And they attacked.

_"It bleeds light and hope! It is such a beautiful sight!"_

I could not move against them. The voice had leeched into my mind. Pulled me apart. Rewired me. Added strings.

I was now nothing more than a puppet. And...It spoke through me.

_"The light in your eyes offends us! Let it go out!"_

Demyx stared, unblinking. "You...you've fallen. Zexion."

_"Are you blind? Are you blind yet?"_

Oh Gods. WHAT HAVE I DONE?

_"We are coming, for all those you wish to protect, all those you wish to control."_

And the children ripped him open from the eyes down.

* * *

_"All that you love shall become shadow. All that you see shall become death."_

* * *

A/N: Cheey huh? Ah well, next is...Cuffs. Which is light hearted and humor and fluff and everything this ISN'T.


End file.
